The Perfect World- A Death (Note) Ballad
by LightsPast
Summary: Just a ballad I wrote for school about Light creating a perfect world. Some order of events are changed for my convenience. Hope you enjoy! Review if you want to, any feedback appreciated :)


**So for my English class we had to write ballads, and I wrote one, but then two days before I had to present it, I just decided to scrap it and I wrote this one instead- A Death Note ballad. Because who doesn't love Death Note?! So to all fans of the series who know every page of the story, **_**yes**_** I have messed with some of the story line, like killings order, and I just cut out the Near and Mello arc, but that's cause it needed to be short & dramatic. **

**So enjoy! (or don't, it's up to you) (Also i know some of the rhymes don't work but who cares?)**

_**The Perfect World- A Death (Note) Ballad**_

Hello, I don't believe we've met

I'll introduce myself, I've always been polite

Some called me Kira, some knew me as Raito,

But you? Well, you can call me Light

So you want to hear a story?

Well, I'm sure I have some time

Why don't I tell you about how I tried

To purify the world from crime

I was seventeen, a straight-A student

Brown hair and brown eyes

I loved my family and I loved justice

But evil was something that I despised

They called me an ace student

But I was bored out of my mind

_This world_, I thought one day, _is rotten_

But that would all change with what I was about to find

I stared out of my classroom window

And then suddenly, I saw on the ground

A thin black notebook which I picked up

Glancing to see if anyone else was around

'Death Note' the cover read

And inside 'This is a death god's book'

I laughed in derision but took it home

Threw it on my desk without a second look

Then, curious, I opened it

I read the rules inside

I did not believe it, because it said

'The human whose name is written in this note shall die'

Unable to resist, I put pen to paper

Prepared to write a name

But wait, if someone dies am I a murderer?

Is this real, or is it all just a game?

Then I thought 'I'm taking this too seriously'

So instead I turned on the news

But then I saw a story about a killer

Holding children hostage in Shinjuku

So I wrote down his name and in forty seconds

He should have a heart attack

At first nothing then- He's dead!

I'd done something I couldn't take back

But it could just be a coincidence

There was only one way to find out

On the streets a man harassed a woman

And so I wrote his name with some doubt

'Traffic accident' was the cause

Inscribed with my black pen

I waited, watched, then a careening truck

I retched, knowing I'd killed two men

But this world _needed _to be cleaned up!

It's what I'd thought all along!

I would clean it, rule it, I would be God

And my reign would be long

So from my sister, my mother

My father, Soichiro,

I had a terrible secret

One they would never know

The name Kira

I believe I mentioned it before

The mass murderer who killed criminals

To create a perfect Utopia

Well Kira was me and I was Kira

We were one and the same

Criminals died all over the world

As in the Death Note I wrote name after name

I wanted to make the world know I was there

That someone was passing righteous judgement

Nobody would commit crimes anymore

For their sins they would repent

The world would start to become a better place

That is what I truly believed

And it was all because of the Death Note

This gift from God that I had received

The world was rotten

Full of evil, corrupt people, full of lies

Evil people that are beyond saving have no choice

They had to be done away with, they had to die

From the moment I got hold of the note book

I knew I had to do it

I was the only one with the ability to correct this world

I was the only one capable of doing it

I had to take the role of Kira

It was a mission entrusted to me

I was chosen to make amends for this world

Couldn't anyone else see?

The Japanese police, The FBI and L,

The greatest detective the world had ever known

They all hunted for me, chased me

Sought to throw me off my golden throne

So I killed the police, the mafia

I murdered all the FBI

I eliminated the American president

Then only L was left to die

L approached me at university

So we played at being friends

But under the surface we suspected each other

Both sought only the other's end

"I'll make you trust me," I said

"All I need now is your name

When you've told me everything I need to know,

I'll kill you. Two can play this game."

So I was patient, I waited

I told lie after lie

Months of hard work were worth it

When I witnessed L die

L's hand trembled,

Then without a sound

He fell sideways

Crumpled to the ground

My last barrier was crushed,

The new world grew near

With no opposition to slow me down

My path was clear

Slowly the world began to accept me,

Began to accept Kira

I was to be the god of the new world

No one could say I was just a killer

If Kira was caught, then Kira was evil

If Kira ruled the world then Kira was good

It was twisted, but the world is like that

And so that was how things stood

In a way I understood that what I was doing was evil,

But I was prepared to sacrifice myself

To change the world for the better was the true justice I had chosen

Not making a profit like some would, I didn't want wealth

I was righteous

Liberating people from fear

I was the saviour

My time of reign was near

But just as the new world was close

The shinigami came for me

I had survived for so long

But this was no longer to be

They say all humans who use the Death Note

Will be cursed with misfortune

But I believed I was the exception to the rule

Arrogantly thought that I was immune

In the end I died begging and pleading

My mind was warped, I had finally lost it

I don't want to die, I don't want to go!

Were my last thoughts and my last words - 'Damn it'

I was shot multiple times but ironically by the same fate

As I had inflicted on so many others, I was beaten

My name written in the Death Note, a heart attack.

Light Yagami, Kira, had finally been defeated

So take a word of advice from me,

A man who died at twenty-four

To create a perfect world is impossible

Death is the only true law

Epilogue-

Because all humans will, without exception, eventually die one day

But the place Light went to was not hell,

Nor was it heaven, but nothingness

Because in the end, death is equal for all

**END**


End file.
